heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Coal Bajie
Wire Wukong Kai Wujing |element= Fire |likes= Snackin' Out |dislikes= Mineral Water |hobby= Ham Radio }} Coal Bajie is one of Gwen West's Mogwai partners. Eve first meets her in the Den, lost and looking for her wallet. Appearance Coal has black hair that flares out from the bottom and top. She has a swirled cowlick, resembling a pig's tail, at the back of her head. She wears a pair of red headphones, as well as yellow-framed glasses. She carries with her a large yellow backpack full of various gear, including her weapon, but mostly snacks. She wears a red jacket with a white stripe going across the chest. The zipper is yellow and the zipper handle is shaped like a pig's head. She also wears a yellow skirt that matches her backpack. For shoes, she wears a pair of black boots with white straps and soles. In her Mogwai form, Coal appears as a black-furred pig-like creature, resembling a young version of Orcs. She retains her red headphones in this form. She has white circles around her eyes that resemble her glasses. Over her head is a yellow streak that matches her mane and tail tip. She has a white underbelly and claws. Her white tail spirals like a pig's tail and flares out at the end, resembling a star. She has smaller tusks, presumably due to being female, compared to typical Orcs that can be battled. Personality Coal is a cocky, young Mogwai that has no filter when she speaks. She's spry and excitable and can be forceful, often ignoring any refusals, acting on whatever demands she wants met. She can also be hot-tempered whenever she doesn't get what she wants, often insulting the recipient in a back-handed manner. She has a tendency to blame others for her own shortcomings. However, Coal is friendly to people she deem worthy, such as Eve. She's very close to her pact-mates, often treating them like surrogate siblings. Because of her age, her partners pamper her, which further fuel her prideful behavior. Coal has a big appetite. Story After being kicked out of her old village for desecrating a festival and eating all the food, she eventually happens upon Gwen on her travels and joins her rag-tag team. During one of their adventures, Coal gets lost and ends up at the Den where she stays bound to due to being rude to a Beholder which ended up refusing taking her home due to such behavior. After Eve reunites her with her partners, Coal can be seen loitering around Harbei with them. Relationships Gwen West - Coal's Conjurer. Coal seems to take great pride in having a Wuji Conjurer, further fueling her smug attitude. She states that she finds Gwen "super nice!" and seems very attached to her, just as her pact-mates are. Wire Wukong - One of Coal's pact-mates. She often ends up bickering with Wire whenever they lose a match. He seems just as immature as she is, and they end up blaming the other for any shortcomings. Though, their bickering tends to subside quickly. Kai Wujing - Another one of Coal's pact-mates. As the most mature of the three, Kai often has to mediate between Wire and Coal, acting as their foil. Despite this, Kai sees Coal akin to a younger sibling, making small jokes from time to time to entertain Coal. Trivia *Coal is based on Zhu Bajie of "Journey to the West," as implied by her last name, her voracious appetite, her weapon of choice, and pig-like appearance. *Coal's hairstyle resembles that of Klein Gremory's in her human form. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Fire